


Words are Over Rated

by MidnightAngel414



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Barry, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I have no idea, M/M, Sex, Smut, Top Leonard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightAngel414/pseuds/MidnightAngel414
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Barry, in true Flash fashion, screws up something important to Len, he tries to find the perfect way to make it up to him. Being the adorable goof that he is, Barry can't help but find a fun and somewhat totally inappropriately embarrassing way to do so. The results, well that speaks for itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words are Over Rated

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a song fueled idea that went a little out of control. Only meant for it to be half as long. Oops! Also...smut...but more plot...I don't know. Not sure on the title either.... Anyways enjoy!

Barry was miserable. Completely and utterly miserable as he watched his boyfriend leave their apartment for the third day in a row without so much as a wave goodbye. He had tried everything short of using his Flash abilities to tie Len up. To explain the whole situation at length until the man agreed that it wasn't exactly his fault that Barry had ruined what was supposed to be the biggest heist of the year for Len and the Rouges.

He just wasn't listening.

It was starting to take it's toll on Barry. The way Len was so cold to him—no pun intended there, though Cisco had made the joke to which Barry could only glower—it was eating him alive inside. He had tried to talk to Len after breaking up the heist, tried to explain the mistake because he hadn't actually been trying to ruin all of Len's careful planning. He hadn't even known when the heist was going to go down so when the call came into the CCPD, Cisco and Caitlin had intercepted and alerted Barry to what was going on. Given that there had been very little information at the time, he'd rushed over and inadvertently interrupted the very heist that Barry had told Len he could commit so long as no one was injured or lit on fire—Yes, Mick, that means you. They'd made a simple deal forever ago but over time that deal had been augmented to the point where Len got to plan one major heist a year that Barry, as the Flash, could not intervene with until it was just too late to do anything. Every other heist was up for grabs, but the BIG one was a no-go.

Of course they had talked about what kind of places could be hit. No banks because that was cruel unless there was a specific person Len wanted to steal from and there was a good reason for it. Len had taken to calling Barry 'Little Red Robin Hood' for the better part of a month after that whenever a heist was brought up. They talked about art exhibits and museums and some rotating displays that were hosted at both types of locations. Again Barry had mentioned that unless there was a good enough reason certain things shouldn't be stolen. It had taken months for them to hammer out what could and could not be hit for those particular heists, but in the end they had come to a deal that was sealed not only with a written form of consent from both parties but a very passionate kiss that landed them in the bedroom for the rest of the night.

Now, after so much careful planning on Len's part, Barry had gone and screwed it all up by being on patrol and getting that particular call at just the right time. The location hadn't even been somewhere that Len was usually found stealing from. It had been a private house. Okay, if Barry was being honest it had been more a mansion of epic proportion that had no right to exist on the outskirts of Central City. That's why he'd rushed over. Len stole from high profile places all the time, it was his MO. The bigger the better and the more protected and challenging it was the more likely it was to be hit by him and the Rouges. But a private mansion on the outer flanks of the City? That wasn't like Len. Barry had been so surprised by catching his boyfriend stealing that all but Mick, Lisa, and Len himself had managed to flee with whatever loot they had already stuffed in their bags or on their person. Barry had turned from shocked to furious until Len had growled out that this was the heist of the year, a signal to Barry that this was supposed to be the one job he pulled off without a hitch.

Barry had faltered after that, trying to explain everything as he trailed Len outside, Lisa and Mick following suit. He hadn't found the need to hide from those two given that a few months into the start of his and Len's relationship Lisa AND Mick walked in on them in a not-so-compromising position in Len's apartment. Lisa had recognized Barry almost instantly as the one at the bar when she honey-potted Cisco but it took her a few days to put two and two together to come up with him being the Flash. Mick, well Mick wasn't as stupid as everyone thought and had figured out who the Flash was ages ago. All it took was a good look at the kid's lips and eyes to figure it out, especially since Mick had managed to sneak a good look at Barry at the CCPD precinct the few times he and Len had been hauled in before all evidence of them had been wiped away. Putting the pieces together had been easy after that. No one gave Mick Rory any credit when it came to brains.

So he'd tried to explain, ignoring the fact that Lisa and Mick were following behind them. He spoke fast, nearly as fast as he ran, but all Len did was brush him off, grumble about something or another, and then fully ignored Barry. He left the scene without Barry of course but Lisa and Mick had only clapped him on the back and told him to ride it out. Telling him that Len stayed mad for a while but eventually he would come around. They'd work it out, they said.

Now it was going on day three of having been given the cold shoulder and Barry was drowning. Len had barely spoken two words to him since that night, had moved himself from their bedroom to the guest room, and the only time they spent together was during meals that had become awkwardly silent. They still cooked for the other every other day, because lets face it Barry knew Len wasn't cruel enough to starve him, but they didn't speak, didn't even ask to pass the salt. Len kept to himself at the opposite side of the table, making sure Barry was seated and eating before picking his spot. Len ate faster than Barry did most nights and had his dishes in the sink of water before Barry had finished. He would then either go for a run or retire to the guest bedroom. In the mornings Barry still greeted him as was normal but Len only grunted or gave a nod of his head.

The first day of the incident had been the coldest, Len wouldn't even look at him and would actively leave the room when Barry entered. By now at day three Len tolerated being in the same room as Barry and looked at him. Barry had noticed the shift in his eyes, the way they no longer burned with frustration and betrayal but more a longing of missing being close to his boyfriend. Barry could understand but Len was stubborn and until the slight was completely made up for in some spectacular fashion, Len wouldn't grant Barry even the smallest of touches or smiles or grace him with his voice.

Barry had no idea how to make it up to Len. How to tell him how insanely sorry he was for betraying him, even though Barry didn't feel like he'd done anything wrong. If Len had simply told him that night that the heist would be going down this never would have happened. Len hadn't even told Barry why it had been that house he was hitting, though Barry had done his own research and was proud to say the owner was indeed worth stealing from. He really wanted to tell Len that and hear him chuckle before calling him Little Red Robin Hood.

“I miss you,” he called to the empty apartment after he heard the click of the lock turning in place as Len left. He slumped back against the couch, fighting the urge to curl into a ball and cry. Barry missed Len so very much, even though he was still physically there around him. He missed the teasing and the touching and the laughter. He missed their late night talks and their arguments and the making up after a fight. He missed coming home after a hard day's work at the lab or a long night of patrol and being able to flop himself on the couch with his head in Len's lap. He missed the hand written notes on the fridge if Len wasn't home when he came home. It had only been a few days but Barry missed what they had. It wasn't until those little things stopped that Barry realized how much he cherished everything, cherished what he had with Len.

He loved Len. It had been a long road, a rocky and dangerous one, but they managed to be something. They managed to fall in love and be just who they were even when the world pitted them against one another. They could make what they had work because they knew how to separate their lives, the hero and the villain, from the so in love couple. Granted, it helped that Len wasn't an evil person, just a good person doing bad things. It helped that Len did as Barry asked. He didn't hurt anyone innocent—or other wise unless his father counted which Barry did not think—and he refused to tell anyone who the Flash was behind the mask. He defended those he cared for, including his little sister and Mick and his neighborhood. He tired to make nice with Barry's team, with Joe and Iris as well. He took the heat from everyone and endured the shovel talk from everyone, including his own sister and Mick. Len was a good person and because of that they worked, albeit a little strangely.

The sudden ringing of his phone shocked him out of his thoughts. Groping nearly blindly through tears he hadn't realized were falling, he found his phone on the coffee table. “Hello?” His voice was a little more ragged than he wanted it to be but it didn't come out as a whimper or broke, so that was what mattered.

“Hey dude, we still on for Friday or are you and Cold still fighting?” Cisco's cheerful voice called from over the line.

“It's not fighting if he doesn't even talk to me,” Barry almost whined but managed to contain himself. He was not a five year old or a teenage girl. He was a grown man and he would not whine because his boyfriend wasn't paying him attention. “Yeah, we're still on for Friday.”

“Awesome! If you can manage it, I think you should drag Len along. Lisa and Mick will be there too,” Cisco added, more for a comforting benefit than actually being helpful. “Maybe getting him drunk will loosen him up enough to actually stop being an insufferable ass.”

Barry couldn't help the watery chuckle that crept out of him. He knew what Len was like when he was drunk. It had only happened a few times but Len became a little clingy and he liked to talk...a lot. Barry still couldn't get drunk but he enjoyed the action of drinking and he often would go drink for drink with Len until Barry realized—often a little too late—that Len had had far to much. Those nights usually ended in Barry rushing Len home and then depositing him over the toilet until his boyfriend had emptied the contents of his stomach into the bowl. Barry never minded caring for Len, mostly because he didn't get to do it often.

He doubted Friday at the karaoke bar would be like that, but a man could hope.

“Hey,” Cisco practically shouted over the phone. “You can always sing to him or something like that. I mean Caitlin told me about the time you two went to the bar and she said you were pretty good. I bet Len would melt hearing you belt out some love song or something sappy like that.”

Mulling it over, Barry actually found his mood turning around. If apologizing in private didn't help anything than maybe trying to do so in public would make Len accept and finally let him back in. If that didn't work than Barry had no idea what would do the trick save for actually helping Len steal something, which Len would never ask of Barry because that was completely against his moral code. Allowing someone else to do that was one thing.

“I think I can work with that,” Barry admitted a few moments later. “Thanks Cisco.”

“No problem-o dude.” Cisco's preening could almost be heard through the phone which caused Barry to chuckle. “See you at the labs later.”

“Yeah, see you later,” Barry said by way of goodbye and hung up. He quickly switched into his internet browser on his phone and began to search for the prefect song. He didn't want to exactly say he was sorry, he'd done that at least a million times in the past half week. He wanted a song that was fun and could grab Len's attention and maybe the attention of everyone else at the bar. He scrolled through his own playlists on YouTube until he found one that was perfect. He bookmarked it and set about for the day, grinning a little wider than he had in what felt like forever. He also sent a simple text to Len:

_Friday night 8pm. You, me, the whole gang are hanging out. Be home early. Please_

Barry wasn't exactly expecting a response but when his phone beeped halfway to S.T.A.R. Labs, he nearly ran his own car off the road. He waited until he was actually parked to look at his phone and see what Len said.

_Ok- L_

That was all it read but it was something. He resisted the urge to call his boyfriend or even write another text back. He wanted to tell Len that he missed him and that he loved him but right now he wasn't sure how Len would react given that he was still mildly angry enough to ignore him. Maybe the offer to hang out was something that would break the ice between them and get them back on track to where they needed to be.

XxxX

Friday evening rolled around. Barry hadn't seen much of Len since the day he had texted him about the whole group hanging out. By whole gang, as Barry had learned, not only included Caitlin, Cisco, Lisa, and Mick. It had grown to include Shawna, Hartley, Iris, Eddie, Ronnie, Wally and Joe. He was a little surprised about Joe joining them but he figured Cisco had talked him into it.

Barry was home early as he had instructed Len, but he was way earlier than what actually constituted as early for the evening. He'd decided to take a half day and by the time he got home Len was still gone. The apartment was quiet in an eerie way but Barry was becoming accustomed to dealing with the silence. He filled it instead with music from his phone by plugging it into the stereo system Len loved so much. He went about cleaning up a little, knowing that Len hated when Barry left the apartment in complete disarray. He didn't bother to make dinner, just a rather large snack for himself before going to shower around six.

He had a towel wrapped around his waist as he exited the bathroom just as he heard the sound of the front door clicking closed. He didn't rush downstairs because he knew that it was Len. He risked a glance at the clock on the wall, seeing that it was closing in on six thirty. He refused to walk downstairs from their bedroom at any more than a leisurely pace. His heart was trip hammering in his chest as he landed at the bottom of the staircase just as Len was shrugging out of his trench coat and hanging it up. It wasn't the coldest of fall nights but the nip in the air was starting to show up more and more as the weeks slipped by.

Len either didn't notice Barry or was ignoring him as he rolled his shoulders while facing the coat rack. Barry watched the roll of his muscles, the way he tilted his head from side to side to work out whatever kink might have been there. In the past—and by past Barry meant not more than five days ago—he would have sauntered right up behind his sturdily built boyfriend and rubbed that knot away with his agile fingers and kissed away the tension with soft lips. Tonight was not one of those nights so he cleared his throat to get Len's attention.

Barry had a moment of glee when Len turned around, catching sight of Barry in the low hanging towel, taunting the older man with what lay beneath. Len's blue eyes widened just minutely enough that Barry saw it as well as the way his pupils blow before he blinked back the lust clearly building. “Hey,” Barry greeted sweetly and a little hesitantly as he rounded Len to get a bottle of water from the fridge in the kitchen. “Shower's free if you want it. We're gonna leave at about seven thirty. Traffic might be a little bad so Cisco made the reservation for eight fifteen.”

Len started to open his mouth, the slightest of movements barely noticeable if one wasn't looking, but snapped his jaw shut. He simply nodded and headed off upstairs leaving Barry to stand in the kitchen. His shoulders slumped for a moment before zipping his way upstairs at Flash speed. His towel unfortunately didn't make the trip, having given up the moment he flashed from the kitchen. He ended up in their bedroom buck naked as the shower started once more for the night.

Barry went about pulling on a pair of black boxer-briefs with little blue snow flakes dotting them. They made Len smile and if he had his way he would be making the man smile later. He shimmied into a pair of good blue jeans that hugged a little to tightly on the ass and thighs but he looked good. He added a red button down for flare followed by a black vest that he left unbuttoned. He tried to style his hair in vain and ended up letting it be wind swept as he set out some clothes he knew Len would look good in but also enjoy wearing for a night out. He even put out Len's favorite pair of shoes, which oddly enough were not fancy dress shoes but a beat up old black pair of converse tennis shoes that had seen better days. Barry himself found his favorite shoes, also an old pair of converse but this time in a dingy red that had once been vibrant.

He was downstairs and waiting, something playing on the television as background noise, when Len finally came down. He was dressed in what Barry laid out, which was a good sign for the evening to come. The dark blue shirt brought out the blue in his eyes and the black jeans looked more like slacks given how dark they were. The black shoes accented by the white rubber cut the line of his legs. The black trench coat hanging near the door would certainly make the outfit more monochrome but at this point Barry didn't care because he was nearly drooling. Len always had that affect on him, even when they had been enemies and Barry was hell bent on putting him in prison.

Barry blinked a couple of times which caused Len to simply raise an eyebrow, still playing frustrating mute. Barry was five seconds from slamming him up against a wall but all those thoughts were erased when his own coat came smacking him in the face. He grumbled about how rude Len was being but didn't say anything else as Len held the door open and allowed Barry to exit before him. The near contact of Barry brushing past Len was enough to make him sigh internally.

All he wanted was his boyfriend back.

XxxX

Barry was rather surprised that they were the last to arrive at the bar. It hadn't helped that traffic had been horrible, spurred on by a minor accident that could have been avoided with patience, and of course parking on a Friday night in downtown Central City was like trying to find a unicorn. When they finally did find a spot, to which they actually had to pay, they were nearly three blocks away and had to walk. Barry wasn't complaining, he enjoyed the walk with the nip of fall in the air, the promise of sweater weather and hot cocoa. He knew he could have just flashed them closer to the bar, make the walk a little less lengthy but sometimes he liked to take things slow.

The walk wasn't actually as long as Barry would have liked. Len had gravitated closer to him as the cool breeze picked up and snapped at their heels. Barry was like a human furnace according to pretty much everyone he hugged, and Len always ran a little colder than normal. Because of that Len had a habit during the fall and winter to lean into Barry without even realizing it. Barry often teased him that he was kind of like a cat, always searching out warmth. Len had only grinned at the comparison while shaking his head fondly and snuggling deeper into side. So it seemed, even when mildly angry with Barry, Len still sought him out for the creature comforts they had become accustomed to over time.

The inside of the bar was much warmer than the outside, causing Len to move just slightly away from Barry's side. They both removed their coats, catching the sight of Cisco waving frantically over the heads of several people in the crowd. Two large booths were completely over run by the entire group, two seats open for the last of them who had just arrived. They were sitting with Cisco, Lisa, Caitlin, Ronnie, and Joe. They squeezed in, Len forced to brush against Barry as he did so. The man didn't tense, in fact neither of them did. They both fell into silence, arms and thighs pressed together in a comfortable manner they were used to.

Barry was elated.

“So glad you could make it Cold,” Cisco blurted with his usual grin, Lisa snug to his side in the same manner Barry was to Len. Barry could still remember a time when his best friend had been wary around the Snart siblings, even if he did have a massive crush on Lisa. He had been hostile to them after everything they had done to team Flash. Then the days had slipped by and eventually they ended up where they were, taunting smiles and teases and an ease that could only come with time. Barry couldn't be happier with that.

“He's got a name Cisco,” Lisa chided but it came out with a laugh as she eyed her big brother.

“I know,” the dark haired man huffed. “I just like calling him Cold.”

Barry wanted to grin, actually found himself slightly smiling as he caught the fond eye roll from the man in question. In fact, he would swear he had a hint of a smile ghosting over his lips as the conversation rolled on into song selections and drink orders. Barry ordered for Len, already knowing what he would want aside from the round of shots that Lisa insisted they all have. Something about liquid courage which Barry snorted at. He couldn't get drunk so it was useless but he would go along with it.

Caitlin piped up after he mentioned that, “We've been working on something, it isn't much but Cisco and I think we can actually come up with something that would actually last with your metabolism. I mean we obviously don't have it now...”

“Sorry dude,” Cisco interrupted.

“But in a few weeks we might be able to get your properly drunk,” Caitlin finished with her usual smile, having ignored Cisco's remark.

Barry blinked, dumbfounded for a moment. He had dreamed of a moment where he could actually drink to get drunk, or to just feel what alcohol felt like again. He remembered from before he became the Flash what it was like but the memories were so faded and far in the past that he was forgetting what it felt like to have a drink affect him. “That is awesome,” he gushed.

Both Cisco and Caitlin preened for a moment before the table erupted into chatter as they flicked through songs on the tablet the bar provided. They all scattered their positions so they weren't hogging the stage, occasionally having Cisco pop his head over to the other booth to remind the others to do the same. They weren't at all surprised when Joe tapped out, saying he was there for the entertainment of them embarrassing themselves. Barry knew that Joe could sing, he'd heard a million times. Both him and Iris tried to get him to pick a song to do, maybe something from RENT but neither of them were successful at convincing him. That made Iris pout and Barry shake his head.

The evening dragged on, shots brought before drinks as the first few strangers in the bar took to the stage to do their karaoke. It was entertaining, watching people not yet drunk dancing on stage and singing horrible renditions of songs that Barry would rather not hear butchered. But that was the fun of it, people doing something they usually wouldn't do because of embarrassment. There was no teasing or jeering from the crowd, only clapping and laughter as people mingled among groups out for a Friday night.

As the minutes ticked by, and many members of their own group hit the stage, the drinks came a little closer together until Cisco, who surprisingly had a good voice, took the stage with Lisa in tow. Len actually laughed when Lisa stumbled her way up the stairs, not from alcohol—at least not totally—but from nerves. Lisa rarely got in front of crowds, especially since their faces had once been plastered across the evening news. Thankfully, with records magically gone and a pardon from the mayor for the majority of their crimes, they could show themselves in public without fear of being arrested on sight. But that didn't meant Lisa was comfortable in front of people.

Yet, when Cisco belted out the first line of 'We Found Love' Lisa was gone for. Barry cheered them on, knowing that the song applied to most of those in their personal group. Love was hard to find and they all certainly found it with their respective partners. Lisa blushed through her pieces of the song, Cisco grinning a little to widely, from the drinks most likely, but they finished with a flourish and a light kiss that had all of the hollering and whooping, including Len who looked so content it nearly broke Barry's heart.

More of them sang, Mick included and to be honest he wasn't the best but he gave it his all. Joe did take the stage after a bit much to everyone's utter surprise. He belted out 'Seasons of Love' like he was made to sing it. The drinks became less as time went by, most of them having switched to soda or water. Barry was becoming more and more nervous as he watched his slot move closer to the top. It had become apparent that Len would not be singing that night but no one seemed to mind given that he wasn't the only one not getting on the stage. Eddie had decided not to step up as had Caitlin, remembering not so fondly her last time on a stage singing. Shawna and Hartley had bickered about actually doing a duet but ended up doing separate songs that were equal parts funny and horrible at the same time. To Barry's ears Hartley seemed tone deaf and Shawna fumbled on the lyrics out of nerves, but they had fun and that was what mattered.

Barry's heart was racing as he realized it was his turn on stage, several other people listed after him with no one else in his group. He was the last one and while he couldn't fathom a reason why he would chose to be the last to preform, he was heading to stage with so many eyes on him. He heard Iris shout in the crowd, urging him on in alcohol fueled excitement. He could see Cisco trying to give him a thumbs up with Lisa grinning like a cat and Mick with this strange goofy smile rarely seen on his face. Joe seemed content and gave a nod as if to console Barry and his nerves. Barry enjoyed singing but most of the time that was in private where no one but himself and the tiles of the shower heard. Not even Len had heard him sing. In fact, the only people who knew he could sing were Joe, Iris, and Caitlin.

“Um,” Barry started into the microphone, knowing that it was common for people to dedicate songs to certain people. “Before I start I just wanted to say I'm sorry again to my wonderful boyfriend. I didn't mean to screw things up and while I'm sure you're expecting some sort of song with a theme of apology I wanted to go a different route. So, enjoy,” he winked, feeling a little sick to his stomach. He knew the song, had listened to it almost constantly since landing on his choice earlier in the week.

There was a mix of cat-calls and stunned gasps as the first line of 'Talking Body' escaped his mouth into the microphone. He caught sight of his friends cheering him on with hoots of laughter and smiles so smug and wide that Barry couldn't help but feel his face flush at the sight. He danced a little as he sang, mostly trying to keep to one place on the stage while doing a little show. He caught sight of Len staring at him with wide eyes, having heard the song a time or two thanks to Barry. In the darkened light of the crowd Barry couldn't be sure but he thought he saw a faint blush creep up his boyfriend's neck as he receded deeper into the song.

At the course line 'If you love me right/we fuck for life' he distinctly heard the sound of Len shouting “Barry!!” as Barry moved his hips suggestively, a somewhat impish smile on his face as he really began to enjoy being up there on the stage singing. That incredulous tone was what kept him going, grinning the entire time as he finished out the song, watching Len in the crowd who's grin was now wider than he had seen it in days. His friends were on their feet now, the best they could in the crowded room.

The song finished and he was so red as he rushed off the stage. The crowd was roaring with laughter and cheers and people were telling him how good he was as he walked to his table. He slipped into the booth, listening to his friends congratulating him on a job well done and commenting on his voice. Len was silent as Barry sat there but the grin on his face, and the slight blush Barry had thought he saw tinting his skin, told him everything. Barry knew he'd done a great deal to make it up to Len.

“Hey,” Barry greeted gently over the roar of a new song starting up on the stage.

“Hey,” Len greeted back, “You're really good, you know that?”

Barry blinked rapidly, relishing in the sound of Len's voice for the first time in several days. He was so used to the cold treatment that he was sure Len was going to ignore him still. “Thanks,” he blurted happily. “Did you like the song?”

Len's devilish smirk was in place now, his eyes dark and hooded as he leaned into Barry. He didn't so much kiss Barry as whisper just loud enough for only him to hear, “You're forgiven.” Len's hand was on Barry's upper thigh and gave the strong muscle a slight squeeze.

Refusing to squeak, Barry simply hummed in appreciation of the feeling of his boyfriend's hand on him. “Missed you,” he mumbled without thinking to which Len couldn't only close the distance between them and seal their lips together. The kiss was by no means chaste, but it wasn't vulgar either. A few of the group teasingly gagged, mostly Lisa and Hartley, while the rest sort of make 'awe' sounds as the two made up publicly. Neither of them knew the strain their fighting was putting on everyone else so this display was a welcome sight, and the whole reason the evening had been planned.

Barry raised a hand to lay on Len's stubble covered cheek, brushing lightly while one of Len's hands cupped the back of Barry's neck, dragging him as close as physically possible in the booth without taking Barry into his lap. His fingers tangled in the soft hair at the nape of his neck and tugged just enough to make Barry gasp against Len's lip. That was their cue to break apart, knowing that any further action would lead to a point of no return that no one cared to see.

They sat there, foreheads touching, grinning like fools and slightly panting as the the patrons of the bar continued to sing or filed out the door as the night grew late.

“Finally,” was Cisco's interjected remark that had the tables bursting out in laughter as one last round of shots were dispensed.

They chatted happily after that, Len lacing his long fingers with those of Barry's, swirling little circles on the back of his hand with his thumb. They talked with their friends as they all headed out, most of them calling cabs. Barry realized that aside from Joe and Barry himself, most of his friends hadn't driven themselves to the bar. They were all old enough and smart enough to realize that drinking and driving was a bad combination. They wished each other goodnight, Joe giving Barry a hug before heading to his own car with Wally in the front. Iris and Eddie were in the back, being a little more hands on than Joe cared to see.

As they approached their car, Barry stole the keys from Len at Flash speed, telling the villain that he was not allowed to drive because he was way passed the legal limit. Len made a comment that ended with Barry pushing him back against the passenger's side door, body flush with the other man's. “I'm driving, Cold,” Barry said again, lips closing in on Len's to land another not so chaste kiss that left both their heads spinning.

Having to push the thoughts of exactly what he wanted to do with Len away, Barry quickly opened the door and pushed Len in. “Whatever, Scarlet,” Len grumbled his annoyance but was ginning by the time the speedster was in the driver's seat.

Len would never admit it out loud, but he enjoyed when Barry got forceful and controlling. It was certainly something different and a nice change of pace. Len liked being in control of things but sometimes, like right now, he just liked to let go and let someone else do it.

Control was the reason they had been in this mess. Len hadn't meant for it to go this far, for him to completely ignore Barry for nearly a full week. He had been hurt and annoyed that Barry had interrupted his heist, though it wasn't the first one Barry had ever stormed in on. It wouldn't be the last either. But, this heist had been different. He hadn't told Barry that it was his one major heist because it was supposed to be a surprise.

He'd cased the man's house for a reason. Watched the security, which was abysmal at best, and figured out the owner's habits. All of this because the man was begging to be robbed with his lack of security, for one, and secondly because Len had learned the man was a major white collar criminal running from an indictment in New York City. The man's business had been linked to both a ponzi scheme as well as straight up fraud focusing on middle and lower class people. Len wasn't one to follow the law but he always made sure who he stole from wouldn't miss what he took. He knew that museums had art and exhibits insured as well as the banks and occasional high end jewelry stores he and Lisa hit. Barry had made sure to keep his heists that way, as well as keep all the Rouges from hurting innocent people. He may be a criminal but he did have a code he stood by.

Len hadn't been able to stand the thought of someone trying to steal from the lower and middle class of Central City. Len knew that the man would try it. Len belonged to a part of the city where money was lean to come by and when it was made it was hard to part with. His neighborhood wasn't bad, not in the least since the Rouges maintained a high presence on the streets to keep it clean, but it wasn't the best of places to be if you didn't know how to hold your own. He didn't want anyone to be taken advantage of. There were a few families who could, and would, fall for something as simple as an easy money making scheme.

The heist had been more fact finding for Len while he allowed the rest of the Rouges to take what they wanted. It was only fair. The man stole from others so why should be he robbed blind as well? Len was so close to finding the information he needed to hand over to Barry to give to the CCPD when Barry, as the Flash of course, barged in and ruined it all. He hadn't explained why he was there because it had all supposed to be a surprise and they couldn't stick around because if the Flash was there than the police weren't far behind. At least Barry had given them a heads up about that.

Of course he'd only meant to ignore Barry for the rest of the night, maybe a little into the following day but the more he had let himself stew in the annoyance and frustration the more he felt himself become angry. He had no idea why he was mad, just that he was and it was partially Barry's fault as well as his own. If he had told Barry that his heist had been that night the whole thing would have been avoided but if Barry had been home like he was supposed to be and no on patrol the situation would have been avoided as well.

He supposed that had fueled the fires and lead him to ignoring Barry for several days until he began to feel guilty for being such an asshole. After that he sort of turned into himself, going back to the dark place at the beginning of their relationship where Len believed that Barry had one foot out the door for when he saw what Len really was. That Len wasn't good enough for Barry and that if he said something then Barry might leave. All of that had kept his mouth shut, that a a little lingering annoyance at his major heist being foiled. Barry leaving Len, or not thinking Len was good enough didn't appear to be the case, tonight had been proof enough of that. It had helped to ease the worry in Len's mind as well as erase any lingering frustration.

Len would never deny that he was attracted to Barry, that he loved the kid more than he loved anything in the world. Seeing him up on the stage singing that ridiculously inappropriate song for him while all their friends—and family in both their cases—were watching had just about done him in. Granted most of their friends had been halfway to drunk by the time Barry got on the stage, it didn't matter. He had seen how Barry blushed as red as his shirt while he sang, but he had been so into the music he had started to dance just enough that Len had felt all the blood pull to his groin. The way the kid could move his hips to the beat of the music, the way the words fell from his lips perfectly, the way he could make Len feel like he was a teenager again. It was enough to bring him back to the reality of the day, that Barry wasn't going anywhere and that this silly little episode was done with, that it should have ended days ago with a firm kiss and a lazy day spent in bed.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Barry quipped about halfway through their drive home. They shared Len's apartment in the not-so-bad-but-not-so-good neighborhood of downtown Central City. Len had offered that they find a new place, somewhere not as close as downtown but Barry had shot him down. His reasoning being that between the two of them, with Len having a steady income from Lord knows where and Barry making a decent amount with the CCPD, staying where Len was was a good idea. They could have afforded a slightly better location but they both seemed to enjoy having the pocket money in contrast to a different place. The two bedroom loft style apartment was enough for them for now and they had been living there for well over a year together. It was nice.

“You'd have to have a lot of pennies,” Len joked as he rolled his head to face Barry. The man's eyes were intent of the road before them but he would occasionally flick them to Len.

“Got a stash of them somewhere,” Barry teased back, completely honest about that. Len knew he had a stash of pennies, and assorted other change, in the apartment. It was a sort of emergency fund for takeout that they dipped into at least once a month. “But seriously, are you okay?”

“Yeah, just realizing I've been an ass this last past week,” Len admitted on a sigh. “Sorry about that.”

“No,” Barry shook his head. “I'm the one who should be saying I'm sorry.”

Len rolled his eyes, “You were doing what you do when you're the Flash. The call came in and you rushed over like you always do. I don't expect anything less even when it comes to my own heists.”

“But this was...”

“And I'll plan another that you won't bust up halfway through,” Len cut him off. “Right now I just want to go home.” The gleam was in his eyes, he was sure of it, from the way Barry's gaze flicked to his followed by a loud swallow and flush of his cheeks. Even in the darkened interior of the car Len could see how his pupils expanded just slightly and the way his breathing hitched at the promise of what was to come. “Just get us home Barry.”

“Yeah,” was the only thing Barry could say as he punched the gas ever so slightly more to get them home a little faster.

All Len could do was laugh.

XxxX

Len could barely open the door. It wasn't for lack of trying. It was more or less that fact that Len had Barry pressed up against the door, lips fused to those of the younger man. The fingers of his free hand, the one not currently wrapped around the back of Barry's neck, fumbled with the keys as he tried to unlock the door. He felt Barry's humming laughter against his lips which only caused Len to nip a little harder than was probably necessary as a form of payback for making fun of him. It only took another moment before the two of them were falling through the door. Said door hit the wall rather loudly and for once Len was happy they lived on the top floor with the only other apartment on their side of the floor empty. He had a feeling the apartment across from then heard the door slam open but given that it wasn't the first time it had happened, no one would pop out to investigate.

Len managed to kick to the door shut, spinning them around so that Barry was once more pushed back against the door, one hand groping to flick the lock. Len would have just told him to leave it unlocked as he pushed with now free hands at Barry's coat, the keys having been tossed somewhere in the direction of the living room, but realized that if the door was unlocked anyone could just waltz on in. That was all he needed, his sister or best friend to storm in while they were getting it on. It would teach them knock, that was for sure, but it would also scar them for life.

Len actually pulled away for a moment, chuckling to himself as he panted and laid his forehead against Barry's.

“What?” Barry panted, voice husky, lips swollen and red, eyes completely blown with lust. He blinked at his boyfriend who could only smirk and chuckle before nuzzling his nose along Barry's.

“Nothing, just thankful you locked the door.”

“Hmm,” was all Barry could muster as he leaned forward just slightly to capture Len's lips once more with his. Barry's hands wasted no time pushing Len's trench coat off his shoulders where it fell to the ground, both men kicking off their shoes and nearly tripping as Barry backed them into the living room.

As much as Len would have loved to take him on the couch, something they had done in the past and would undoubtedly do in the future, he would rather have him upstairs in their room on their bed. “Bedroom,” Len whispered when their lips broke for a second.

Barry wasted no time with a quick grin and an even quicker flash of speed to the bedroom. Len had to bury his face in Barry's neck for a moment, the rush of Barry's speed always throwing him off when it was used so suddenly. Len swore one day he would get used to it but at this point he was figuring it would always be a head rush, one he didn't mind. When his head was done spinning he nipped a few spots on Barry's neck making the man moan and shiver, well vibrate really, against Len.

It was Len's turn to walk Barry backwards, moving them towards the end of the bed with practiced footsteps. While Len enjoyed Barry taking charge, for the most part in the bedroom Len was the one in control. Oh, that wasn't to say Barry was never in control, much the opposite. Len just had a feeling that after nights spent patrolling the streets for criminals he just wanted someone to shoulder the world and let him just go. Len was happy to be that person and when Len needed the same thing from Barry he was given the same treatment. The bedroom wasn't a power struggle, not like outside in the real world beyond their apartment. The bedroom, as with their normal day to day life, was where they were equals. They shared the weight of the world and the struggles, the heartaches and triumphs.

“Mmm,” Barry hummed when the backs of his knees hit the bed. Len didn't push him back, not as he usually did anyways. Tonight was a night of apology, not meant to be rushed or sullied by the frantic lust the both of them felt. Instead, Len released Barry to allow the younger man to back himself up onto the bed. His head hit the pillows as he watched Len crawl his way up his body until he was straddling Barry, knees caging in his body.

Barry sat himself up with a contented sigh of relief at the pressure of Len on top of him. Long arms wrapped around Len's neck, on hand gripping at the back of his shorn head, the slight length tickling his fingers in way he enjoyed. Len's hands moved down Barry's side as they kissed, fingers finding the hem of his red shirt. His fingertips brushed skin lightly and, as always, it was a shock to the system. Len naturally ran cold, Barry ran hot. The brush of flesh against flesh was stunning, how Barry's skin warmed Len to a point where it was almost unbearable. Of course Len felt hot, every inch of his skin burning with the arousal he felt whenever he was with Barry in such an intimate manner.

He heard Barry gasp against his lips, breaking the kiss so his head could fall backwards when Len's hands gripped the best they could at his hips from the angle in which they sat. Len rolled his hips down, creating a tantalizing friction of fabric against fabric. Barry groaned this time, biting at his own lip as he desperately began to work the buttons on Len's shirt. Len set about removing the black vest Barry wore, breaking Barry's own work on his shirt to remove it followed by his shirt. Len's shirt followed suit and hit the floor. They were still overly dressed but Len enjoyed the feel of Barry's exposed upper body pressed flush against his own when they wrapped themselves around one another, lips meeting a little more frantically than before. They kissed for a moment before Barry quickly flipped them so that Len was the one beneath Barry.

Pushing Len back against the bed, Barry kissed along Len's neck, following downwards to his chest. His tongue traced a few of the more intricate tattoos that laced across most of Len's upper body, both back and front, including his arms. Barry had asked once, when he first saw the tattoos, why Len had them. Being reluctant to explain, Len had only grunted out 'for reasons' before letting the topic drop. It hadn't been until the first time Barry got to explore the man's body that he learned those reasons. The tattoos, mostly black and white pieces with the occasional color thrown in, covered an array of scars that spoke of a past he never wished to relive. Barry couldn't blame him. He'd met Len's father once, hated the man instantly. The marks on Len's skin beneath the ink made Barry hate the man even more. He'd pledged to himself to kiss every scar he found, covered by a tattoo or not, until Len realized that the scars did no define him. He'd made good on that promise and tonight was no different. He kissed the scars as he made his way down Len's body, coming to his navel and just above his jeans. He worked at the belt, Len's long and talented fingers helping to speed up the process. Oh, Barry could be fast alright, but he liked to drag this on, watch as Len fell apart beneath his fingers and lips. Len enjoyed doing the same.

So that's what Barry did. He took things slow, bringing down Len's zipper after flicking open the button with practiced skill. Len lifted his hips slightly up to allow Barry to pull his pants off. He helped along the way, taking the pants to drop them off the side of the bed joining the rest of the discarded fabric. Barry pushed himself to his knees, taking care of his own jeans until they too landed on the floor. Both men were left in their underwear, Len grinning wildly at his favorite pair gracing Barry's hips and crotch. Barry's erection strained against the fabric, as did his own. Barry's grin was more cocky than it usually was.

“Knew I could get you grin,” Barry chuckled, running a hand up Len's thigh causing him to shiver. His grin still remained on his face, falling only minutely at the feel of Barry's hand fidgeting with the edge of his underwear.

“Shut up,” Len teased, reaching on foot up to shove at Barry only to have his ankle grabbed. His foot was brought back to the bed, hand trailing up his leg in the process. It never failed to amaze Len just how much of a live wire he was when he was with Barry. The way Barry touched him, how he made him feel, like he was loved and cherished. It all he could ever ask for. Even when these encounters were hot and heady, rushed and frantic and full of primal lust and longing. Barry always made him feel wanted and safe. Barry was one of the few people who made him feel that way, who he could be his true self around, not just a hardened criminal in charge of everything.

Sensing the shift in the mood, Barry crawled his way up Len's body until he was now straddling the other man. Len, mirroring Barry's move not that long ago, leaned up so that instead of laying flat on his back he was sitting up with Barry on his lap. The lack of their pants, but still covered by underwear, allowed for a different sort of friction as Len pulled Barry down for yet another kiss. This time it was tender, a reminder to the man on top of him that he was thankful for all Barry did and for all Barry was to him. Barry seemed to understand the message and respond in kind, licking into Len's mouth to turn the kiss just this side of dirty.

Hands groped lazily, no real destination in mind. Len's hips bucked lightly beneath Barry as the younger man rocked downwards with Len's every upward movement. The way they slide together was maddening as they both released obscene sounds that neither of them cared to mask or muffle. They rocked for a few more moments, enjoying the intimate feel of the other until Barry once more set about nipping his way from Len's lips, sucking a sensitive patch at Len's neck which would no doubt leave a mark that would last for days. His smirk was positively sinful when he pulled back to look at his handy work while Len withered beneath him.

“Bastard,” was all Len could mutter. Barry took it as a compliment, knowing they hashed this topic out forever and a day ago. Barry healed so fast that any mark left by Len was gone before the night was over. He had been grumpy about that for a while, almost jealous that Barry could mark him but not vice versa. They had tried, very often and to varying degrees of success but the longest a mark lasted on Barry was at most six hours and it was far to much effort just to get one to last that long. Instead Len settled for wearing the brands of Barry's love on his skin.

Barry didn't respond as he continued his journey south, hooking his thumbs in the waist band of Len's underwear and releasing the clearly throbbing erection just beneath. Removing his own underwear, he started to lay himself between Len's legs, only to be stopped by a hand on the wrist that lay on Len's thigh.

There was a silent exchange which ended with both men on their knees, wrapped in each others arms as hands once more roamed the others body in well traveled and well known paths. Lips clashed more heatedly, tongues tangling in the heated mix. It was a slow journey until Len finally had Barry back on his back as he himself settled between the legs of his lover. He'd done this so often over the course of their relationship but each time he brought his hand to circle loosing around Barry's already leaking cock, he felt the familiar thrill as if this were the first time.

He heard Barry's quick intake, felt the way the man vibrated in his hand. His whole body literally vibrated with pleasure, an interesting fact that Len had learned early on in the exploration of their sexual relationship. Barry could control his speed in and out of the bedroom, but that first contact, like it was for Len, felt like the very first touch. It was always just a little too much and because of that Barry became overly excited and vibrated for just a moment before control took over. Len had always told him to just let go and that was why he no longer fought the impulse to remain still as Len touched him, as he slowly jerked Barry with a lazy flick of his wrist.

Drawing sounds out of Barry that no one but would ever hear was enough to bring Len to his knees, if he had been standing. As it was, he was laying flat on the mattress, his painfully hard cock pressed into the softness of the sheets. Craving a friction he was not yet willing to take, he allowed himself to rub along the fabric beneath him as he rubbed once, twice, more up and down Barry's cock with his hand. He replaced his hand with his mouth, heard the high pitched gasp escape the mouth he loved so much.

Len kept with the slow and agonizing pace, bobbing up and down and taking Barry as deep as he could without gagging. He massaged one of Barry's thighs as the man's hands gripped tightly at the sheets beneath them, breath ragged as debauched and incoherent words left Barry due to Len's ministration.

“L-L-Len,” came Barry's broken voice, a sign that Len should stop or else the show was going to end before he was ready for it too. It really didn't matter. Given Barry's powers, he had little to no refractory period to speak of. He could go all night if he wanted to. They'd tried that once, it ended up with Len walking a little odd for the better part of the following day but the smug look on both their faces had been worth the full night of doing nothing but worshiping their bodies. Len had even been surprised at how quick his own refractory period had been. Yet, tonight Len didn't want to have Barry getting off first. He wanted to drag this out until the man was whimpering beneath him and begging for release.

So he bobbed one final time, pulling off of Barry with a wet and vulgar pop that had Barry shuddering on his back. The man was currently covered in a thin sheen of sweat, his hair messed by the pillow and the occasional tug of his own hand. The sheets had been nearly pulled off in one corner which was enough to cause Len to grin proudly that he could undo the hero to the point of no return.

Scrambling across the bed in the same easy speed he had decided to set for the night, Len reached for the nightstand to pull out a condom and the lube, which was tossed onto the bed beside their bodies. He looked back at Barry, who for the most part was breathing a little less rapidly. He rolled his head to look at Len and all Len could see were hazy green eyes half lidded with flushed red cheeks and a goofy grin. Barry only got that smile, which was often, when he was realizing how utterly stunned he was by Len and what they had together. Like it said, it was a smile he saw quite a bit.

Len didn't say anything, just came back to Barry, this time sitting back on knees with Barry's legs bracketing him on either side, bent at the knees. He reached for the lube, applying a liberal amount to his fingers. With his other hand he reached for Barry's cock. He reached down between them, with the hand coated in lube and brought a finger to Barry's entrance. He wasn't sure if he was still just setting the pace at agonizingly slow or being cautious with Barry and wanting to take it slow with him. They'd done this a lot but it had been well over a week since they'd had sex and the last time they'd been with one another Barry had topped. So Len took it slow, both for the dramatics of it all and to allow Barry time to adjust as he slowly sank one finger into his warmth.

Under his touch Barry groaned, no sense of pain or urgency. He enjoyed the feel of Len's hand on his cock, the other hand rocking a long finger in and out at such a slow pace that Barry was sure he was going to go wild, especially when Len flicked his finger and found just the right spot to have his back arching. His hands once more grabbed at the sheets, pulling them further off the mattress. He was dimly aware that the bed would need to be remade before the night was over.

“Fuck, Len,” he panted out as a second entered him. Len was slow with his speed, not as slow as in the beginning. His one hand still pumped him lazily which had Barry's brain short circuiting and seeing white for a moment while Len used his other hand to stretch him for what would come. Barry swore he was seeing stars by the time he heard Len rip open the condom, sliding it on with one adept hand. Barry was swearing now, more at the loss of contact when Len's fingers left him and his other hand removed itself from his still throbbing cock. How Barry had managed not to come was beyond his thinking capabilities but he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

“Please,” the plead fell from his lips, broken and just shy of a whimper as Len aligned himself with Barry's entrance, pushing in ever so slowly. This time it was not for Barry's comfort. The man was well stretched enough that Len didn't have to worry about pain. He now drew out his movement because he was afraid he wouldn't last. That and he really enjoyed when Barry begged, when he cursed and shouted, and pulled the sheets off the bed.

Len watched when he was fully seated in Barry, how his lips were parted, still bright and red for their kisses, how his chest rose and fell in such a frantic manner that if it were any one else Len would be worried about them having a heart attack. In fact he was almost sure, and yes a hand to Barry's heart confirmed it, his heart was racing wildly in his chest. Allowing them both a moment to compose themselves, to try to bring themselves back from the cusp of ending this all right then and there, Len didn't move. Barry's legs were know draped over Len's arms, hands on Barry's hips as held himself as still as possible for as long as possible.

It was obvious when Barry had enough of the lack of movement because his twitched his hips, drawing Len slightly out which only caused them both to moan. Len took that as the hint to move and that was it. He tried to keep the pace slow like before, tried very hard but with every thrust, Barry's words slurred, punctuated by a curse or Len's name. His head rolled from side to side, a hand slowly finding it's way from his chest to his cock where he jerked in time with Len's hips.

“L-Len,” this time it was a whisper, a plea of 'don't stop' spoken with only his name. Len replaced Barry's hand to wrap his own around his cock as he rocked his hips. It wasn't long after that Barry came over Len's hand and his own chest, a hoarse grunt with an arch of his back that took Len just deep enough that after a few more thrusts he too was over the edge.

They stayed how they were for a few moments, panting loudly in the silence of the room. The only sound aside form the breathing was surely the sound of their hearts racing as they came down from the high that was their orgasm. When Len could finally see and hear again he pulled out of Barry. Quickly removing the condom and tying it off, he removed himself from the bed to dispose of it in the bathroom. He returned with a warm wash cloth.

“I could have done that,” Barry said, his voice still hoarse and thready but sounding a lot more solid than it had been moments ago. “After all you did do all the work.”

“Well,” Len smiled softly, kneeling above Barry and cleaning him up. “I owed you one.”

Barry's brows furrowed as he hissed when the cloth ran lightly over his over-sensitized cock. “You don't owe me anything.”

“I was an ass,” Len uttered, clean up done and rag tossed onto the pile of their clothes. He kneeled there naked, beside a naked and sitting Barry, eyes honest. “I had no right to make your life hell this week by ignoring you like a goddamn teenager. I should have listened.”

Barry chuckled, cupping a hand under Len's chin when he went to drop his head to his chest. “You wouldn't be you if you weren't so dramatic. But hey,” he gave Len's head a little shake. “I sorta like how you made it up to me.” He was, of course, referring to being thoroughly melted into a complete and total puddle of raw nerves and lust.

“Sorta like?” Len huffed, faking offense and crossing his arms. Of course had a wide smile on his face so it ruined the effect.

Rolling his eyes, Barry laughed fully this time. “By 'sorta like' I mean fucking love.”

“Well, if that's what that means than I 'sorta like' you,” Len teased inching forward to bring his lips to Barry's in a soft kiss.

“I love you too,” was all Barry whispered until their lips slotted again. This time it was more smile and teeth than a tender brush but, oh well. They were just too happy too care.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. First time writing smut in this particular pairing. Feedback welcome!


End file.
